Stone Cat's Eye View! (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 21, Stone Cat’s Eye View!. Transcript #1 Elena (Narrating): '''Stone Cat’s Eye View! (In Avalor Palace, the PJ Masks and Connor’s father are seen helping Elena and her family clean up old stuff they found in the attic.) Transcript #2 '''Owlette (flatly): Really? That’s it? Just a piece of a statue? Catboy: '''Don't worry, we've made our way to our next location. Transcript #3 (A sound of a moving statue is heard.) '''Armando: '''The cat statue! It’s gone! '''Elena: '''What cat statue? '''Connor: '''The cat statue we dug up from all over Avalor, last night. '''Elena: '''It wasn’t in five separate pieces, was it? '''Greg and Amaya: '''Uh huh. '''Elena (in a nervous tone this time): You didn’t put them back-together? Did you? Greg: '''Well... Yes, we did. (Elena gets even more nervous, then screams and runs away. After she leaves, the PJ Masks kids and Armando share confused glances) Yeesh! What’s with everyone screaming and running away today? '''Armando: '''I don’t know, but I’ve never seen Princess Elena act like that before. It’s so unlike her. '''Amaya: '''Well, there’s only one way to find out. Come on, let’s follow Elena! (to Connor) We’ll worry about your dad later, Connor. Transcript #4 (Elena bursts through the doors of Mateo’s workshop.) '''Elena (shouts as she runs inside to tell Mateo): IT’S BACK! Mateo (stammers): N-No! It-It can’t be! Elena: '''It is! (catches her breath and tells Mateo in a frantic voice) Connor, Amaya, and Greg (aka Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko) dug up all the pieces last night and put them back together! '''Mateo (screams): THEY DID WHAT?! Elena: '''I know! '''Mateo (slows down his breath): Okay, um, keep calm. I think I can fix this. (to Olivia) Olivia, can you fetch a basket full of Maruvian mushrooms? Transcript #5 Greg (lets out a sigh of relief): For a second there, I thought it was the— (gets cut off by Connor and Amaya) Connor (whispering): ''' Transcript #6 (In Avalor City, Elena is seen still searching for Calvin when something catches her eye: a miniature statue of him.) '''Elena: '''Calvin? (gasps and screams) NO! '''Olivia (appears out of nowhere): Hey, Princess Elena. What’s up? (as Elena points her finger at the statue) Oh. Spooky looking statue. Elena (grabs Olivia by the shoulders): Help me get it to Mateo. (Back in the workshop, Transcript #7 Connor (curtly and defensively): Well sorry, Princess Elena, but if someone ''hadn’t been so secretive, we would’ve known not to dig them up! (Elena and Connor shoot glares at each other. Before they can argue, Greg cuts them off.) '''Greg: '''Guys, can we please argue and be angry at each other later? Right now, we gotta do something, and fast! (Elena calms down as she and Connor agree and apologize to each other.) '''Olivia (under her breath):' Mateo broke the Wizard’s Code. '''Connor: '''Hmm. The cat statue is trying to get revenge on your Wizard’s Circle. It’s already got Mateo and Dad. '''Amaya: '''Elena must be next! '''Olivia: '''We’ve gotta stop it, but how? '''Elena: '''Mateo had a plan, but he didn’t tell me what it was. '''Olivia (looks over at the cauldron): '''Hey, at least he wanted some ingredients and must have been making a spell that would stop the statue. '''Connor (looks down at the floor and gasps): '''Guys! I found the list of ingredients! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 21 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Elena